


Pup

by Hoensty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta BadBoyHalo, Birth, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Georgenotfound, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Public Birth, labor, pup - Freeform, yeah i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoensty/pseuds/Hoensty
Summary: I don't even know what to put in the summary... uh, this is an omegaverse one shot, where we have Dreamnotfound's puppy being born! (My first time writing omegaverse and my first work for this fandom)Sorry if the writing is awkward, as you may have probably guessed, english's not my first language so... there's that. My english is bad. Sorry for the weird wording, I'll try to get better in the future. I hope you enjoy! (I also need a better title, what the heck is that)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading who? Oh not on my watch (just kidding, I've spent the last week reading this over and over trying to adjust it as much as possible and make it seem less awkward, but i can only do so much, i don't even now what else to change at this point (;´^`;) rip)

The ride to the club was pretty much uneventful, but the omega on the passenger seat couldn't take his mind off the discomfort in his body. The reason, the bulging abdomen where a pup practically at term rested. Being in one same position for more than five minutes was torture.

The alpha glanced at him from the wheel, feeling a bit concerned as he saw George shift uncomfortably on his seat. It was nothing new, from the moment he hit the eight and a half months mark, he would be uncomfortable all the time. But now that their pup could come out at literally any moment, Clay's instincts forced him to be alert all the time.

"Are you okay, George? Does anything hurt?" Clay asked. "We can go straight home if you want to."

George sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. It's just that I can't take it anymore, I feel like I'm going to explode!" He groaned, putting a hand on his belly. "I want him out."

"Well, you better not want that too bad now; you know it won't be long before he's out. I'll drop by to say hi to the guys for a second. You can wait in the car if you want. Then we'll go home to rest."

George sighed dramatically but nodded anyways, closing his eyes and trying to think of something else, and ignore the discomfort caused by the large pup sleeping on his bladder.

Being pregnant was the worst. Of course, both he and his mate were looking forward to their pup's arrival (one more than the other), but having to endure the pregnancy had lost its magic many months ago. Since the first two, approximately.

Luckily for the expecting omega, the countdown was very close to ending, it was probably no more than mere days that separated them from meeting their pup.

The hope that he could finally leave the discomforts of pregnancy behind and get on with the real task is what kept George willing to endure it for a little longer and not hold a grudge against the little pup in his belly. Well, not so little anymore. There was hardly any stay left for him in George's body, and he could feel it all the time; that pup was not small at all. Where could he have inherited that from? George thought wryly.

Right now he wouldn't really know how to feel. There was a strange feeling in his body. George wouldn't know how to put it into words, he just felt strange.

It took them a few more minutes to get to the place, and the alpha hurried out of the car. "I'm just going to say hello and then we go home. I'd like you to come with me, but I think it would be better if you didn't move too much, it also must be packed today. I'll be back in a second."

The omega nodded, trying to get a least a little more comfortable on his seat, although without success. The alpha leaned in to kiss him, then ran into the place.

George took a deep breath, arching and shifting in hopes of finding some position that didn't make him feel like a beached whale.

A gasp came out of his mouth as he felt the pup squirm and kick his ribs. "Oh shit."

He huffed in exasperation, stepping out of the car to find a different position outside the claustrophobic vehicle, leaning against it.

George really longed to be in his bed right now, surrounded by a nest with his mate's scent and have Clay massaging his aching body. The omega felt somewhat guilty that, according to himself, he was the reason why his alpha would have to miss out on an important night like this. Today their friends gathered to celebrate having finally graduated, among them was Clay, but with their pup being so imminent, neither of them wanted to be away from the other, and what was best for the omega was to stay at home, away from their very active and very crazy group of friends.

George didn't want to totally deprive Clay of this experience, so he insisted that he at least stopped by to say hello before returning to their department. But the discomfort in his body made the minutes he spent there feel endless, and he began to feel strangely abandoned. Feeling himself acting involuntarily, George waddled to the door of the club.

The man at the door looked at him with an incredulous expression, raising an eyebrow and staring at the swollen belly.

"I need to go in to find my alpha," George said, without looking at the man in front of him.

The man watched him hesitantly, finally agreeing to let him in. "I better not see you drinking something in there, and please try not to give birth in the club."

The omega entered without saying another word, although frowning and rolling his eyes when he heard the man's "warnings". He wasn't even near his due date, he still had lots of time to prepare. And not to mention that he didn't think for half a second to put a drop of alcohol in his system.

One hand was kept on his abdomen, wanting to shield it from the erratic and somewhat abrupt movements of slightly and not so slightly drunk people. He felt the weight of the pup causing pain in his hips. He wanted to get out quickly, find Clay and ask him to go home, and since he was already there, George could use the chance to say hello to the boys as well. The situation ended up being ideal.

His eyes scanned the place as best they could amid the awkward lighting and the high weekend crowd. The mixture of smells was making him feel dizzy and the energized environment was making him feel drained, even more than what was usual in his state. All of that was too much for him, he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Among the sea of people and the blinking lights George managed to make out a well-known figure in the distance, leaning in front of a table full of also well-known people. George sighed in relief when he saw him, and raised his hand to try to stand out from among the crowd, shouting Clay's name and walking towards him. George instantly saw him turn quickly and look in all directions with an alert expression.

His body froze as he felt a contraction under the hand that rested on his abdomen, moaning softly in surprise and pain. His sudden braking caused a person to collide with George behind his back with considerable violence, feeling a couple of ice-cold drinks fall on him after the crash, unable to avoid tripping and falling to his knees, stopping the impact with his hands. Pain exploded through his body at the blow and he felt out of breath after the fall.

"Hey bitch, look where you're fucking walking! You better be planning on paying for that!"

The man leaned towards him, taking a big chunk of hair in a closed fist and pulling George towards himself, forcing him to lift his head and moan at the pain, now also throbbing in his head, and the terror of feeling so vulnerable in that situation. George could hear and smell that alpha's drunkenness.

He heard Clay call his name behind the circle of people crowded around, hearing him push his way through them. Barely managing to register something amid the confusion of the moment, George saw Clay throw himself at the guy, shoving him back with a sharp blow to the chest and yelling something in his face with a threatening tone of aggression, showing his canines without hesitation.

"Get your fucking disgusting hands off my mate, don't you dare fucking touch him if you want to keep your goddamn arm!" The intervention caused the drunk alpha to forcibly release the omega, but not before taking a last harsh pull on his scalp, when George's hair was almost ripped from his head by the closed fingers.

George heard his alpha yell at the other, and soon a heated argument began between the two, within seconds of becoming a physical matter, which could only be expected between alphas. The omega felt dizzy, and overwhelmed with everything that was happening around him. With the pain in his abdomen and back being almost unbearable, George tried his best to slip away from the rowdy mess, and drag himself to the empty bathrooms.

He flopped onto the closed lid of the first toilet he saw, closing the stall door and noticing that he was shaking. He didn't know if it was from the shock, the terror, the pain, or the coldness of his wet clothes. Now that George noticed, his pants felt soaked. Had that alpha spilled a liter of alcohol on him?

And now he was also aware, the intense pressure on his body seemed to have disappeared. That was, until his abdomen tightened, even more than usual and an extremely painful sensation as sudden as the previous one made him choke as it caught him off guard, unconsciously holding his breath. His pup felt even heavier on his pelvis.

A bewildered groan left his throat as he could barely breathe again, panting at the surreal and sudden of the situation. George knew contractions, he had been having them for the last two weeks, but this one was definitely different from the others. Completely different. He refused to believe that was happening.

He stared intently at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, feeling detached from what was happening. Maybe he was in shock, he still felt terribly dizzy and sore and could barely register the whole situation.

He heard someone call his name from outside the stall, and he immediately recognized him as Darryl . The beta's voice sounded worried and cautious somewhere in the bathroom.

The omega didn't feel the need to respond, not wanting to draw more attention to his current dilemma. Shame and confusion made him long for solitude. But even then he didn't want to be without his alpha's presence. He wanted Clay next to him, now.

His breathing remained steady and quiet, until a new wave of pain caught up with him and made him double over himself, curving and leaning against one of the cold metal walls, holding his abdomen with one hand while the other clenched in a fist over the wall he was leaning on. "Fuck!" George cried, clasping his knees tightly.

His friend rushed to the stall, knocking on the door and calling him in a concerned tone. "George, open the door! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes Darryl, please leave me alone." George stammered, knowing full well that his tone was the least convincing thing in the world.

"No, please open the door, what did that guy do to you? I can't leave you here just like that!"

The omega ignored him, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall to his right. A new contraction suddenly aggrieved him, drawing a barely muffled moan between his tightly pressed lips.

"Are you having contractions?"

His friend's voice carried obvious fear and alarm as he uttered the question. George felt the sweat on his forehead and the agitation of his body at the overwhelming sensations that invaded him. As soon as the pain began to disappear George exhaled heavily, panting softly.

"They're just fake contractions. I've been having them all day."

"What? Oh my goodness, George, I'm pretty sure you're in labor right now. Please get out of there before you have your baby in that stall."

"Oh please don't say such a stupid thing. I'm fine, I still have like two weeks left... I just have to wait for these damn contractions to pass to get out of here."

As George spoke he felt another wave of pain coming, barely managing to finish his sentence before pressing himself against the wall and whimpering at the pain. His pup was forced down by the new contraction. The sensation filled him with panic and a string of high-pitched gasps escaped his throat at the pain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ah!"

"Breath, George, breath! Everything is fine, I'm here with you. Just please, open the door."

The contraction dissipated after a few long seconds of agony, but now it was impossible to deny the position of the pup in his pelvis. His presence between George's hips forced him to spread open his legs, still sitting on the lid and still fully dressed in soaked clothes that reeked of alcohol and something else.

"I can't..." George mumbled, feeling his voice shake. He was terrified of what was to come. "... I can't move."

"Oh my goodness, just… just try to make the effort, okay? Try to get to the door, George, I need to help you however I can."

"Where is Clay?"

"I don't really know, I guess he's outside. I only followed you when I saw you almost crawling into the bathroom after whatever happened out there. I was afraid that alpha would have hurt you."

Although Darryl said he didn't know, George could deduce with high confidence what the alpha might be doing right now. He could hear in the distance the turmoil coming from inside the club, most likely a fight had broken out. Clay had long since lost almost all tolerance towards those who could be a threat to his family, since their little one began to make himself known.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Ah!"

George could feel the tension in the air, the agitation of the beta on the other side was palpable, and he himself felt overwhelmed and vulnerable. He also wanted to accept his help, he wanted and needed support. Straining between the pain and the feeling of immobility through his occupied hips, George straightened up just enough to reach for the door latch and slide it, finally allowing the person behind to see him for the first time in days. His expression was of severe concern and uncertainty.

Another contraction caught him while he was still standing, and he passed it hunched over, one hand resting on the metal and the other holding his belly. The feel of his muscles contract so harshly under his fingers was bizarre and slightly disturbing.

"Do you think I can help you get to my car?" Darryl asked as soon as he saw his expression relax when the pain ended.

George shook his head. Walk? He had barely been able to stand up. He was sure the pup would be born in the next three minutes or so, because of how low he felt on his body. And if only so, if George had thought that being pregnant was horrible, giving birth earned a new place of honor on his list of undesirable things. And the shit was just beginning.

However, he gently pushed his friend aside, making the great effort to reach the sinks in front of him, wetting his hands before passing them over his neck and forehead, leaning over the sink and clinging to the edge in the presence of a contraction. He felt his friend's look on him.

"M-my pants..." George stuttered, terribly embarrassed, but moved by the urge to give birth that seemed to suddenly grow. "Oh shit."

His friend assisted him by getting rid of the garment without commenting anything, later helping him to sit on the floor on his outspread jacket, as the omega leaned his back against a wall while he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, waiting.

The beta seemed to have some notion of what he was doing, telling him when to push and reminding him to breathe, though his nerves were still evident, his voice occasionally shaking. George heard him gasp as he mentioned the pup's head, but he was too busy trying to distract his mind from the intense burning between his legs.

He cried and gasped, feeling the pain grow worse and worse, believing that he would break in two by bringing that pup into the world. When the pain seemed to reach its peak the desperate whimpers became his alpha's name in equally anguished screams, gripping the shoulders of the person in front of him.

"Clay!... _Clay!_ "

Was his alpha really out there exchanging punches and insults with a drunkard while George was there on the floor of a public bathroom bringing their pup into the world?

Darryl encouraged him, wincing at the bone breaker grip on his shoulders but doing his best to ignore it.

"Almost there, just a little more and you can finally meet your baby!"

The omega screeched as he felt the pup's shoulders leave his body, shuddering and feeling the reality of the situation hit him suddenly. His pup was going to see the world for the first time on the dirty bathroom floor of a club. How could things have gone so badly to be there now?

George slumped against the wall, panting with his eyes closed as the pup's first cries echoed from his friend's hands.

"Oh my goodness, you did it, George, good job!" When the wails began to resonate in the bathroom, Darryl carefully placed the pup in his mother's arms, who was watching him with an indecipherable expression. He seemed lost. "Hold on here for a second, I'll go call an ambulance."

With that he got up and ran out of the bathroom, leaving George alone with his little one, and the mess he had made on the floor and his jacket. He thought about how he would now have to buy Darryl a new one, and probably burn this one.

It took him a while to register the presence of another person in the bathroom, looking up at the door to find an all too familiar face, blood running from his nose and lip, on his features the evidence of the fight he had just gotten out of. Clay stared at him, looking disoriented, the gears in his head seemed to turn too slowly judging by the time it took him to react to the image of the crying pup in George's arms.

"George!" He cried, hurrying to kneel in front of him and fixing his dumbfounded gaze on the wet pup against his chest. "I- I- what?!"

"Stupid alpha," George raised his left hand and grabbed his mate's ear, tugging it hard. "I hate you."

The beta returned a few minutes later, smiling when he saw the couple interact over their baby, he even noticed that the alpha was sobbing with emotion, as he offered his own coat to wrap his pup.

The club probably hadn't seen such a peculiar night in a long time, as a pair of paramedics pushed a stretcher through the place, a shy omega cradling a newborn pup on it, trying to hide himself and his son from the surprised gazes, the alpha participant in a fight and with the evidence of the beating on his face following them closely, crying not really subtly as they neared the exit.

When they crossed the entrance of the place, the omega could see the man at the door watching the scene in perplexity, raising an eyebrow at him when their gazes met. George flinched in embarrassment as he recalled the earlier scene, and shifted the little male into his arms.

As they were put into the ambulance, George could see the beta approach them with an expression that could only be described as amused.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there. Sorry about your jacket." George muttered in embarrassment, hearing the alpha sniffle next to him. "I'll buy you a new one."

Darryl waved dismissively, chuckling softly. "Don't worry, it's no big deal. I guess I could wash it and keep it as a memento. Surely one day that boy will love to see the jacket where he was born."

Both parents stared at him, deciding to ignore what he had just said and focus on how grateful they were to him. They were also mostly used to his strange attitude from time to time.

The omega looked down at the warm bulge wrapped in a white sheet on his chest, humming softly and sighing as he felt his alpha approach them, wrapping his arms around both of them in a protective father attitude, being able to call himself as such for the first time.

"I can't believe you started crying when you saw him." George whispered, gently running a hand down Clay's swollen cheek and feeling the tears begin to dry on his skin. One of the paramedics had already cleaned Clay's wounds and wiped the blood from his face. He was going to look very colourful tomorrow, when the bruises started to set in.

"I am just very happy, thank you George. I love you so much."


End file.
